A data processing system (e.g., a mobile phone) may derive power from a battery. A backlight associated with an Input/Output device (e.g., a display, a keyboard, a mouse, a touch screen etc.) of the data processing system may consume more battery power than other components of the data processing system. Even when a remaining charge on the battery decreases below a “critical” threshold required to maintain the data processing system in a powered on state, a user of the data processing system may be performing a desired task thereon. The user may have to charge the battery immediately and/or perform the desired task hastily in order to circumvent inconvenience associated with the impending switching off of the data processing system. If the data processing system is switched off prior to the user saving data associated with the desired task on the data processing system, the unsaved data may be lost, thereby frustrating the user and/or requiring the user to restart the desired task from scratch or from an earlier state thereof.